Boneater: A New Character
by Boneater
Summary: "I… She… She is my best friend. I've known her like forever. I…" Why was Boneater so important to Emma? She thought a little… Could it be love? She gaps, not knowing what to say more… for now…
1. Introduction

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is the Boneater. This is a Once Upon A Time story that I think I should do... This is a preview... just tell me please if I should do it... thanks! **

Emma looks at Rumple, her voice shaking. "Snow called me. She isn't at school." Rumple looks at Emma, his face turning white. "Wait what?! Where is she?!" Anybody who saw Rumple could tell that he was worried from his eyes or by the fact that he was shaking. They both hear a scream and turn around, seeing someone chasing Bones. Emma runs after her and the other person, leaving Rumple alone in the doorway of his house.

Rumple shakes his head, gathering his wits to teleport in front of the person. He finds out that it's Cora and that she was holding his dagger. "Go and kill your daughter." She whispers into the dagger. Bones turns around, looking at her father. "Dad?" she asks, standing there.

Rumple was feeling the power of the dagger to go and kill his daughter but he fought it, trying not to hurt the young blonde haired girl. "Go and find Emma. She'll protect you. Go and find her now!" He shouts. He wanted Boneater safe, didn't want her to get hurt, especially not by him.

"Dad, I'm not leaving you!" Bones protested. She wasn't ready to leave him in the hands of this monster. "KILL HER NOW!" Cora screams at Rumple. Even though it was hurting him, Rumpelstiltskin still fought against the dagger. "You... have to..." He manages to say. He squeezes his eyes tightly in pain.

Emma runs up, looking between the 3 people standing there, trying to figure out what was happening. She looks at Cora, dead in the eyes and then sees the dagger in her hands. "Boneater... she has the dagger. Go away." She pushes Bones back a bit. Boneater shakes her head and then looks at her father. Rumple nods to her to go. "Okay." She whispers out. She starts running in the opposite direction, taking out her knife and turning it into a sword just in case. Cora was getting pissed at all of them. "KILL HER NOW!" She screams one last time. Rumple starts walking towards the direction Bones is running in.

Emma stands between him and the young blonde. "Rumple, you can fight it. You can do it." She says to him, trying to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Bones at all. "Try to get the dagger." He whispers to her. Boneater had stopped running and came back. "Emma... can I do it. Please? I can get the dagger." Emma was worried, too worried. "I don't want you to get hurt." She mouthed to Bones. "Please, I'll be fine."

The older blonde gives in. "Be careful. I won't forgive you if you get hurt." She says with a sad smile.

She nods. "I promise." She then teleports behind Cora. "Still haven't learned your lesson I see. Well how about I fix that?" Bones gets the dagger and gives it to Rumple."I still have your powers." Cora says this to frighten Bones away but not succeeding. Bones shakes her head, smiling at Cora's stupidity. "Uh no you don't. See?" She brings her into the air with magic and Cora shoots magic down to her. Boneater blocks it with her sword. "I hate you." Cora sneers. "I always enjoy our little chats." She answers back, smiling.

Rumple smiles, proud of his daughter. "Need any help?" He asks her. "I guess so. If I get hurt, I don't feel like Emma getting mad at me." Behind Emma's back, Cora had shot magic at her, knocking her unconscious. Bones realizes this and gasps, running over to the savior, shaking her and whispering, "Wake up, please." Rumple had shot one last spell at Cora, hoping that it brought her back to where she belonged: with the dead.

Bones uses her magic to wake Emma up. "Hey, you okay?" She asks worried. She opens her eyes slowly and blinks. "Hey…" She says slowly. "Yes, yes I think I am." The girl sighs with relief. "Good... I don't know what I would have done had you gotten hurt." Emma smiles and chuckles softly placing a hand on the younger girls cheek. "You don't have to worry. I'm alright." Emma says, trying to calm her down a bit.

Boneater gives Emma a tight hug. She was still shaken up a bit. Emma hugs her back, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Bones suddenly pauses and starts shaking. She let's go of Emma, holding her head and letting out a scream. Emma panics, putting a hand on the younger girl's, trying to calm her down. While doing this, she was frantically saying, "What? Bones, what's happening…?"

The blonde girl collapses, unconscious. "Bones!" Emma shouts as she tries to wake her up. She looks around, seeing that Rumple was gone she panics more, trying to find a way to help the girl. Bones stands up soon but she's not herself. Her eyes were red and her voice was demonic. "Hey Emma." She says, turning her knife into a sword, stepping closer to Emma. "Bones?" She asks, a little freaked out. "What are you doing?" Bones chuckles. "I'm not Bones. I'm Cora. I just took over her body."

Emma glares at her but she's shocked on the inside,"You witch, how dare you?" Cora- Bones- laughs creepily and and walks closer.

"Oh well. Looks like I have to kill you than. But I have a question first."

"What the hell do you want to know WITCH?" Emma spits at her.

"I just want to know one thing. Who knows. It might just save her." Cora wasn't making any sense... She seemed crazier then last time.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma was confused as ever but she had a strong feeling that she wasn't gonna like what was gonna come out of Cora's -Bone's- mouth next.

"I just want to know what makes her so special to you. You usually don't really let a lot of people in just like that."

The 29 year old was shocked. She thought she was gonna ask a whole different question... She started answering the question, hesitatingly.

"I… She… She is my best friend. I've known her like forever. I…" Why was Boneater so important to her? She thought a little… Could it be love? She gaps, not knowing what to say more… for now…

Bone's eyes start to flicker back to their normal colors for a sec then they turn back to red. "Well, interesting. I wonder if she would be willing to fight me off to save you." She walk closer, teleporting behind Emma and putting the sword to her neck.

"Cora, stop it… Why are you doing all this? Why do you want to know why she's so special to me?"

She sighs. "I never knew what love is. And I actually don't really know. Any last words?" She puts the sword harder on Emma's neck, piercing skin and taking out some blood.

"Bones, if you hear me, I am sorry I wasn't able to stop her. Don't blame yourself, just know you're my best friend and well… I love you…"

**And there you go! We have an intro the the story! Well... I hope you liked it... please, please, please give me some feedback! Thanks! If you enjoyed punch the fav button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh, pwoosh. And I will see you guys, IN THE NEXT EPISODEEEEEE!**


	2. A New Girl

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is the Boneater. And I do understand that the oc is the same name... XD I am my oc! It says so in my profile! Anyways, this is the very first chapter. That was an intro in the begiing for those of you who didn't get it. -.- Anyways! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!**

A young girl was walking around StoryBrooke. Her head was down and her black hoodie hood was covering her face. She was 12 years old. She heard yelling from two people. Curious, she decided to go and investigate. She teleported over but crouched down, keeping out of sight. "YOU BETRAYED ME SWAN!" Regina yelled at Emma. The so called Evil Queen was pissed at the savor because she had brought back Robin's wife, Marian, ruining her relationship with him. "I'm sorry, okay? How was I supposed to know she was Hood's wife?" Emma says, trying to calm Regina down. The young girl walks a little closer, still hiding though. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOU'RE MOTHER! NEVER THINKING ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES!" "What is it that you want me to say Regina? That I'm a complete idiot? You're probably right on that but I couldn't let somebody get killed right in front of me." The girl walks a little closer. She trips and falls with a loud grunt. Her knife that was in her hoodie pocket fell out with a loud clang. "Crap." She mumbles a bit, knowing this wasn't good. Regina pauses, hearing the noise. "What was that?"

Emma looks around. "I have no idea" She goes next to Regina, almost as if to protect her. "Show yourself, we know you're there." She says to where the girl fell. The girl stands up. "Uh... hey." She was shaking a bit, a little scared on what was going to come next.

Emma looks at the girl. "Hey...?" She had never seen her before. "Are you okay?" "Yeah... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been listening." She pulls her hood on tighter. Regina growls at the girl. She looked like she had a strong dislike for the 12 year old.

Emma glares at Regina, as if to ask her to stop. She turns back to the girl. "It's okay. Anyway, the way she yelled I'm surprised that nobody heard that... except for you anyway..." She says to her. Regina glares at her. "I know you." She says in a tone so scary that the younger girl gulps and backs up. Emma looks puzzled and watches both her and Regina. "You two know each other?"

"She saved Snow when I had her in my clutches. And she stole something from me." The brunette explains. "I was 3!" The younger one protested. Emma's expression became ever more puzzled. "I don't understand. What did she steal? And are you still angry with her? She was only three." She pauses and thinks about that sentence. "Wait... what?" She looks at the girl. "You stole something and saved someone at the age of three?"

"My magic kinda did the most part." She answers, with cinnamon making a cup of hot cocoa appear. She hands it to her. "Don't worry, not poisonous."

"She stole a necklace Daniel gave me" Regina adds to answer the unanswered question. Emma smiles at the girl. "Wow, great thanks for the hot coca." She takes the cup and looks at the woman beside her. "Sorry to hear that Regina. But it was on;y a necklace. It's no reason to still be angry right?" Regina glares at the blonde and turns around, storming off. Emma grimaces. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that. She already hates me, no need to make it worse. So... Why did you need the necklace?" She says staying next to the girl, not sure if she should go and see about Regina.

"I... I don't know. I just saw it and... I still have it... I can't find it though." She sits down on a bench, sighing. "My life has never been easy. I have way to many walls." Emma sits down next to her. "Do you want to talk about why your life isn't easy?" The girl beside Emma tenses. "Umm, I don't know."

"You know, my life isn't easy either. I'm sure I could understand what you're going through." She says, trying to calm her down. "And it's also because of my face... I hate it..." "Why?" Emma asks curiously.

"If I show you, you'll probably run." She warns the blonde. "Hey I'm the savior, I'm not afraid of anything." She says, grinning. The hooded girl sighs. "Okay then." Her voice is shaky. She takes off her hood, revealing long blonde hair, her left side of her face having a deep scar in it. Her right eye blue and her left eye black. Emma smiles. "I love your hair and your eyes. You see? I'm not running anywhere." She says softly.

The younger blonde was surprised by this. No one was ever this nice to her before. "Thanks... you're the first one to say it." "It's nothing really. Besides you won't be so thankful when you hear my next question... what happened to the left side of your face? If you don't mind me asking." She asks softly.

"I don't mind... when I was born, mum threw me into a fire... Rumple saved me though. Wait... you looks like a girl I knew from school." She suddenly realizes. "Me? But I'm older than you." She says, puzzled. "Who's your mom?" "I don't know." She answers truthfully. "But with the curse, I was brought to New Jersey. I haven't aged. You were the one who would never talk to anyone. Do you know a girl who used to get beat up a lot?"

Emma is puzzled. How could this girl know so much about her? "Yes I did know a girl that used to be beat up. But I didn't hear from her since... well since middle school." "That was me." She confesses. "They almost killed me on time so I left."

"I'm sorry to hear that... I should have tried to help." She says, feeling a bit guilty. "No, It's not your fault." The girl protests. "Still..." "I should get going... thanks for talking with me." She smiles at Emma a little and grabs her knife, putting it into her hoodie pocket, standing up.

"Where are you going? And it was my pleasure." "To find a place to sleep." The younger blonde answers softly. "You should come to my place if you don't mind baby cries." Emma offers. The girl stops, looking up at Emma. "R-really?" She asks shocked. "Sure, my parents won't mind nor will Henry."

"Thanks." The girl smiles a bit. "Who are your parents?" "Uhh, you probably know them from the Enchanted Forest. They are Snow White and Prince Charming." She says smiling at the girl.

"Oh. Snow? It's been a while since I've seen her." She looks down. "Oh yeah right you saved her... So you two knew each other?" She asks.

"Yeah. Me and her traveled a while together." "Then she'll be happy to see you again I'm sure." Emma answers. "I guess so. Who's Henry?" The only Henry she knew was Regina's father but he had died when Regina enacted the dark curse. "Mine and Regina's son..." She says. "Oh okay. What time is it?" The girl had no way to tell what time it was. Emma looks at her phone. "Almost 10 pm. Wanna go?" "Yeah... let's go."

Emma leads the way to the flat. "Ready to go inside?" She asks quietly. "Yeah. I guess so... You go first." The blonde 12 year old girl was nervous. "Then let's go." She opens the door. "Mom, Dad, Henry, you there?" She asks softly, just in case Neal was sleeping. Charming walks up. "Hey Emma." He says smiling.

"Hello Emma." Snow approaches behind Charming. Emma gives a hug to both her parents. "Hey mom and dad." She lets go. "I brought someone... Mom, you'll probably remember her from the Enchanted Forest." Emma let's the girl in, letting her introduce herself. The girl steps up, looking up at Snow. "Uh hey Snow. Remember me? Boneater?" Bones was nervous that Snow wouldn't remember her.

Snow looks at the girl then recognizes her. "Oh my god, I thought I would never see you again! I'm so glad you're here Bones." Snow hugs the girl in her arms. Bones hugs back, chuckling a bit. "I thought I would never see you again either." Emma smiles at the sight. Snow let's go. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you. David this is my good friend Boneater. She helped me a lot through the years. Boneater, this is David, Charming. He's the love of my life." Snow looks lovingly at David.

"Nice to meet you David." "Same" Charming answers, shaking her hand tightly. "Wow, you got a strong grip." Bones chuckles. Emma and Snow laughs. "You're not the first to say that." The short haired woman comments. "Sorry about that." Charming apologizes. There's a knock on the door. Snow frown, "Who could it be?" She says, looking to the others. Then she opens the door. Rumple is standing there. "Good evening. Is Boneater here?" He asks softly.

Emma goes next to her mother suspiciously looking at Rumple. "What do you want with her?" She doesn't want the girl to get in trouble. "Well, after all, I am the one who saved her." Rumple answer Emma. Bones walks up. "And why did you do that?" She didn't ask in a rude voice. She was curious. Rumple pauses then answers. "I'm your father."

**OH! PLOT TWIST! XD Okay... I'm leaving with a cliffhanger! If you enjoyed punch the like button in the face like a boss! High fives all around! Pwoosh! Pwoosh! And I will see you guys, IN THE NEXT EPISODE! **


	3. Rumple Has A Daughter?

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is the Boneater. And Ty, I was have question. You said that people are thinking of the name Boneater. I'm not sure where you're getting that from. Cause this was my OC for years. Please leave in the comments what you mean. Thanks. **

Emma and Snow were puzzled. "Wait... what?" Emma says. "You are her father? Then who's her mother?" "My wife." Mr. Gold answers. "Not Belle. My first wife." Bones looks up at Rumple in shock and confusion. "What, that's not possible."

"My thoughts exactly. Boneater is too young for that to be true... What's the meaning of all this?" Emma asks. "I found out when I saved her but I didn't want her and I simply forgot." "You forgot you had a daughter?" The young blonde asks, shocked and hurt. Emma glares at him. "We can't forget about our own kid. Even though we try, you know that Rumple." Rumple stands there. He didn't really want to tell the truth so he didn't. Not yet at least. "I know. I'm so sorry Boneater." The 12 year old looks at him. Shaking her head and tears falling, she runs past him and runs outside.

"That wasn't your best shot Rumple." Emma says angrily and runs behind Boneater, leaving everyone inside the flat stunned. Bones stops and teleports outside to a bench. Rumple looks at Snow and the others. "Great, now what? You guys owe me. This is how you repay your debt." Emma looks around and doesn't see her. She goes back inside. Snow and the others look guilty. Emma looks at her family. "What is he talking about? You owed him something?" The blonde asks.

"Ugh. I can't think at the moment!" Rumple yells. "Just tell me what to do to make things straight!" "Well, first you shouldn't have forgotten about her! How can a father forget about his daughter?" Emma spits. Rumple looks at her, his temper short. "I know that! How do I make it up to her?!"

"You should give her space for now... This is what she needs. Try to explain her how it happened. Explain her everything!" Emma answers. Rumpelstiltskin sighs. "Okay. Do you think you can go comfort her so she doesn't try to murder me when I go talk to her?" "That's exactly why I came back." The blonde explains. "She teleported herself. I don't know where. Could you just use your magic to find her?" Charming speaks up. "She's outside on a bench. She's taking out her knife for some reason."

"Gosh, wait for me here." Emma says, already out by the door. She runs to Boneater. "Hey. Are you... okay?" She says, trying to steady her breathing after her run. Bones ignores her, her eyes red and she's cutting deeply into her arm. Emma tries to take the knife from her. "Hey, look at me." She says as she takes her chin so she can look at her. "Everything will be fine. Stop doing that... please." Her voice breaking a little at the end. The younger blonde shakes her head, her voice hurt. "I just can't believe he forgot about me..."

Emma puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl the best she could. "He's a moron and an idiot for forgetting his wonderful daughter. Let him just regret it, you have us now and I'm not letting you go anytime soon." Bones looks at the older woman and heals her arm. She stands up and hugs her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll always be there for you Boneater. Maybe I wasn't there when we were younger, but I promised it will never happen again." She says as she hugs the girl back. Bones lets go and smiles a bit at Emma. "It's fine. It was in the past." Rumple comes walking out towards the two blondes, thinking it was safe for him now. Emma leans and whispers to the girl. "I'm not leaving until you tell me to..." She says, squeezing her hand before she lets it go. Rumple looks at his daughter, his eyes full of regrets. "I'm sorry... I know that what I did was unforgivable." He looks ashamed.

Bones walks up to him. "I was never the one to hold grudges. I forgive you." She answer softly. He smiles a little. "Thank you... I had feared that you'd never forgive me. I would have lost my two children it... it would break my heart..." He says, his voice less confident than usual. "Wait, you had another child?" The young blonde asks, curious. Rumple smiles sadly and looks at Emma who nods. "Yes, I did. Your brother in fact... His name was Baelfire, known as Neal here."

"Wait. What happened?" She noticed that he said "was" indicating he was no longer here. "He died because he wanted to save me from the dead." He answer sadly and softly. "I'm so sorry." Bones says sincere. He smiles sadly. "It's alright. I'm more worried for Miss Swan and Henry than for myself. At least they have a big loving family to help them through. And I have Belle..." He says, looking to Emma who hadn't said a word since he had arrived.

"Belle? Is she the one who reads a lot? I know her..." Bones says softly. He smiles. "Yes she is..." He says then Emma finally speaks. "How did you know her?" She says then she realizes she said that aloud. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the moment..." "No, no it's fine. I met her in the village. She's a really sweet person." The girl in the black hoodie explains. Belle walks up. "Hey Rumple." She smiles at her husband.

"Belle..." His face lightens up when he sees her. Then he looks back to Boneater. "Do I let you introduce yourself or..." He asks. "Boneater? Oh I know her." Belle answers. Rumple smiles. "Well... she's my daughter..." He tells the brown headed woman. "She is?" Belle asks. "So that means I'm your step mother than." "I guess so than." Boneater says, smiling. Emma can't help but chuckle. "Your step mother is younger than me." She whispers so just Boneater hears. Rumple looks at them as if he was trying to see what was funny. Boneater chuckles as well. "That's funny."

Emma smiles at her. Then they heard someone clear their throat. "Sorry to disturb but I was thinking that maybe Boneater would like to come and visit her new home if you want that is Boneater." Rumple says. Emma frowns. "You know can stay with us anyway. You don;t have to go if you want to..." Emma whispers to the girl. Only Boneater heard.

"I don't know." Bones answer carefully. "With both. I'm not used to staying inside." "Alright." Both Emma and Rumple say at the same time. "Take your time." Emma adds. "Okay, thanks." She yawns. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rumple smiles and takes Belle's hand. "See you tomorrow Boneater." Boneater smiles at her father, Belle and Emma before teleporting away.

**There you go! I love writing this story so much! If you enjoyed, punch the fav button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh! Pwoosh! And I will see you guys IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	4. The Fight

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is the Boneater. I have to thank all of you guys for checking out my story. I have over a hundred viewers and I am quite happy with that! :D Also, I want to rip those writers in half for what they did last night! They got rid of Outlaw Queen and Rumbelle! They can't get rid of two ships in a single episode! Anyways, let's begin! XD P.S. I'm sorry if this escalated fast... I'm just not great with coming up with story... Sorry. .**

The next morning

Boneater teleports to where Rumple and Belle lived. It was hard for her to take in everything in one day. She shook her head and sighed, knocking on the door. Rumple looks at Belle. "Who can that be?" He opens the door and smiles when he sees his daughter. "Hello Boneater." "Hey Dad..." Bones answers back softly. She smiled a bit, kinda glad that she had finally found her father. Rumple felt his heart warm up. "I'm glad you came." He says simply.

Bones smiles a bit and she knew that Rumple was powerful. She looks down then at Rumple again. "Uh... I need help with my magic. Do you mind teaching me?" She asks hesitantly. "Of course not... I'm here to help you, after all I am your father." He says smiling.

She smiles at him. "Thanks dad." He looks down at the 12 year old. "No problem my dear, so what did you need my help for?" "My magic... It's been going out of hand at night. I keep having these nightmares." She explains. Rumple was worried a bit after hearing this. "What kind of nightmares?" He asks. "This woman... She keeps saying she's going to come after me... and just kill me... She says she's been wanting my magic and that it was dangerous. I'm scared... I can't keep it under control."

Rumple thinks for a moment. "Okay... I can help you... Come inside." Bones nods and walks inside.

*Time skip a couple of months*

Bones finally meets Henry, thus them becoming great friends and Rumple and Belle had become really close with their daughter... Emma was also a great friend to her as well. Boneater was finally content, happy with her life, like she belonged in this world.

One day, Emma was walking Bones and Henry home from school when Regina walks up. Regina stops right next to Boneater with a fireball in her hand. Emma goes between her and Regina. "What are you doing Regina? I thought you weren't evil anymore. What happened to make you so angry?" Emma asks, angry. Regina only glares at her. "Ask her yourself Swan. Ask her why I'm angry!" Regina shoots back.

Bones was backing up but she remembers about the necklace. She takes it out and hands it to her. "Here, take it..." She says, her voice shaking. "I wanted my necklace back. It's the only thing I have left." The fire disappears. "You couldn't just have asked her to give it back?" She glares at Regina. "Who said she would have given it back? Besides, it is the only thing I have left..." Bones sighs and backs up still. "I would have given it back. You just had to ask." Regina looks at her, puzzled. "If you don't care about it, why did you take it in the first place?" "I don't know. Okay? I was 3. I liked shiny things so yeah." She explains. "Wow, okay." Henry says, shocked by this.

Regina looked ashamed a little. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I just did..." "You bet you shouldn't." Emma whispers angrily. "Emma. It's fine Regina..." A voice appears. It's Cora. "Oh honey, why did you just apologize to her?" She asks the brunette. Regina looked afraid. "Because it was the right thing to do Mother..." Emma takes her gun, ready to shoot just in case even though nobody could actually see Cora. Bones takes out her knife, turning it to a sword. "Show yourself!" Cora appears. "Right here." "Why can't you just leave us alone Mother?" Regina asks, her voice shaking a bit. "Oh no honey. I can't do that. I need." She points to the 12 year old blonde. "Her power."

Emma goes next to Bones. "You won't have her power witch..." Bones looks at Emma then at Cora. "Try me." Cora says, walking up to them. The sheriff closed her eyes. "You know what happened the last time you tried to take something away from me..." Then she opens her eyes and tries to remember everything she learned about magic. Bones looks at Emma, concerned. "Emma? Are you okay?" Cora laughs and smirks a bit. "You care about her?! This girl?!" "Oh crap..." Henry whispers.

"Yes, I'm okay." She looks at the younger blonde and then back to Cora. "What do you care who I care about witch...?" Regina goes next to Henry just to make sure he doesn't get hurt by accident. Cora laughs and walks closer, magic forming. Regina looks at Emma and nods. Both her and Emma make a magic shield around the four of them. "You won't have what you want this time again Cora." Emma says firmly.

Cora breaks Emma's shield and shoots magic at Emma, Bones pushing her out of the way, both of them missing it. "Are you okay Boneater?" Emma asks worried. "Yeah. I'm fine. You?" Emma smiles. "Yeah." "Okay..." Bones stands up. "You won't be for long." Cora states. Bones teleports behind her. "What, where?" Boneater taps her should and grips her sword tightly. "Right here." She smiles. Emma smiles at the young girl. She should have known Bones could take care of herself. "You can do it Boneater." She whispers. Bones winks at her. Cora turns around and strikes magic at her. She teleports away. "Oh no, too slow." "Ugh!" Cora grunts, frustrated. Cora keeps striking and Bones keeps teleporting away until Cora stops, panting. Bones stops teleporting, walking closer to her. "Oh, it looks like your back hurts." She knees her in the back, hearing a loud crack. She winches, knowing that would hurt and she did break her code a bit. "Don't worry. That didn't break your back. Unfortunately."

Emma chuckles and decides to just enjoy the show, but she's still ready in case Bones needed her. "She's good." Henry commented. Bones keeps teleporting and starts running around Cora, faster and faster, creating a whirl wind, picking her up into the air. "Getting tired? Cause I can do this all day." The young blonde says with a smile and goes faster. "ENOUGH!" Cora yells. She was having a hard time breathing. "Okay." Bones stops and Cora starts falling. "You're welcome!" She shouts up to her.

Emma smiles. "I know." She answers to Henry. Regina frowns. "How can she play like that? Mother is almost as powerful as Rumple..." She says puzzled. The girl with blue eyes hears her and decides to give her an answer. "Well, fighting can be fun, if you know how to do it right!" Cora disappears suddenly. "Huh? Okay then..." Bones says, confused. Cora teleports behind her, hitting her with magic. Bones goes flying into a building.

Emma runs to her. "Are you are?" She asks, concerned. Boneater stands up. "Yeah, I think so." She holds her head and looks at her hand, noticing blood. "Great..." She mutters and her eyes turn red and she smiles. "Well. Cora... I give up." She tells Cora and she stands up. Cora laughs and steps closer to her. Right before she could touch the girl, the blonde teleports behind her, grabbing her by the neck and jumping up into the sky.

Emma looks at the girl, puzzled. "How can you do such things when you've just been hurt?" She asks herself out loud. Bones throws Cora back to Earth and it forms a crater. She comes down slowly, her eyes slowly turning back to normal. "I don't know, magic?" Emma smiles. "I love magic." She says with a smile.

"Who doesn't?" Bones chuckles. A lot of people come out, hearing the boom. Charming rushes to Emma's side. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?! EMMA. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Emma answers the girl first. "Good question, but I would say Hook doesn't like it... Neither did your brother." She then turns to her father. "Yes, I am alright. We all are. Thanks to Boneater." She looks at the young girl and smiles. Bones smiles back a little. "Well then. Let's go and get rid of the unneeded." She walks into the crater, looking at Cora who's unconscious.

"What should we do with her?" The savior asks. "And why did she want your power?" "Don't know... That's the answer to both questions." Bones answers truthfully. She looks at Cora and bends down next to her. Cora wakes up and hits Bones with magic, sending her flying up. Emma rolled her eyes. "Here it goes again..." She was tired of fights really.

"Only this time, she won't live." Cora promises. She jumps up, hitting Bones again and again, going up higher. "She will live. I won't let you kill her." Emma says. Without even realizing it, Emma hits Cora with magic. Cora with the last of her strength, she grabs the young girl, taking her powers. Boneater falls to Earth, landing with a boom while Cora floats down.

"No!" Emma runs to where she fell. She kneels down next to her. "Hey, are you okay? Please, you can't die..." Bones is unconscious and Belle and Rumple runs up. Henry looks at his mother and the unconscious girl. "What the heck?!" "What happened?!" Rumple asks, looking at his daughter. "No, she can't die. Surely I have something." Rumple can't think straight, knowing that his daughter was in danger of dying. "SOMEBODY, CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Belle yells. She was also worried. "GOT IT!" Leroy yells. He starts running to get a phone.

Rumple tries everything he can to heal his daughter. "Boneater, help me, you probably have an idea to help you? Even though you don't have your powers anymore?" Rumple whispers to her. He knew she couldn't hear him though. An ambulance starts approaching. Charming runs to Emma. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Emma looks at her father with tears in her eyes. "Boneater... She got hurt because of Cora." Rumple thinks and looks at Belle. "What should we do Belle? Surely there's a way to save her... I can't lose her..."

"The doctors. They can help her..." Belle answers to her husband. Cora walks up. "I think you already lost her." She smirks. Mr. Gold glares at Cora. "What have you done Cora?" He lets the doctors take care of his daughter, still thinking about a way to heal her. "Oh nothing. Just got all of her powers. I'm more powerful then you now." She smiles.

Rumple glares at Cora. "It won't work because you might be stronger than me, but the thing is that you are alone while I am not." He looks around and silently ask to everyone with magic power to help. Regina and Emma were the first to stand next to him. Cora chuckles. "Let's do it then." They were all ready to fight. They didn't want to let her win this time. She had almost killed one of them. They wouldn't take this. Cora forms a weakness and throws it at Regina. Emma sees it and forms a counter spell. Regina thanks with a nod of the head. Rumple throws the first spell at Cora, hitting her. She falls back but then stays still, grinning. She shoots a fireball big enough so it would hit all of them at the same time. Rumple, Emma and Regina stops it before it hits one of them. Regina throws one of her fireballs at Cora. Cora doesn't get away in time and collapses in flames. "YOU MIGHT HAVE DEFEATED ME, BUT YOU'LL NEVER SAVE THAT GIRL!" She disappears, leaving everyone there, shocked.

**Another cliffhanger! I am evil! :D If you enjoyed, punch the like button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh! Pwoosh! And I will see you guys IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


End file.
